An Average Day
by Rubberducky100
Summary: In Ray Veccio's house we find 10 great dane dogs, a box of fire works, a woman that's a black belt in karate and a two pairs of Stanley Kowalski's glasses. Is this an average day for Ray Vecchio and Stanley Kowalski? After COTW.
1. Karate Kid

"Frannie what the heck is going on here?" Ray Vecchio yelled to his sister as he walked into the Vecchio house.

"Hey, Ray. What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? I can't believe I just said that. What I mean is why are their five dogs in our house?"

"Hey, they are not 'just' dogs! Their pure bred great danes."

"I don't care if their robot chiwawas! What are they doing in the house?" Frannie scratched her head and shrugged a little.

"Um, My friend and I we're talking about making a little extra money so."

"Oh great!" Ray knew where this was going.

"Long story short, welcome to Francesca and Penny's Doggy Daycare!" Francesca said as she struck a pose and tried to smile at her brother.

"Does Ma know about this?"

"Uh, no." She walked out of the room briefly and casually. "So, um what are you doing home so early? It's not even noon yet." She tried to distract him.

"Well, that's a long story." Ray sighed as they both pulled up chairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Three hours earlier.-

"Ray?" Fraser asked his partner.

"I told ya a bunch of times Fraser, ya can't call me Ray anymore! It's too confusing with the original Ray back." Stanley said to Fraser.

They just stepped out of Stan's GTO. It was cold out and starting to snow. They were both on their way to a restaurant for lunch.

"You're right Ray, I apologize. I mean Stanley." Fraser was use to calling his partner Ray since the real Vecchio just came back a few weeks ago!

"Ha, that's ok, buddy! Let's get some lunch. Will the real Ray be joining us?"

"He said he was prepared to meet us if we decided to dine at a casual establishment." Fraser was shocked by his partners amazed look towards him.

"Ray Vecchio said that? Or did you just kinda make it your own fancy Canadian paragraph?"

"Well, no he didn't really say it like that. He said it more like 'Fraser I'm not eatin' at some fancy restaurant!' So, I assume that we will call him and he won't mind coming."

"Ok, fine, you do that. I am gonna get a table." Stan said as Fraser was holding the door of the restaurant open for his partner. Just then a younger man ran out of the restaurant.

Stanley was knocked to the ground. "Are you ok, Stanley?" His concerned partner asked while Dief licked his face.

"Yeah, but I think I landed on my glasses. Hey you called me Stanley!" He pulled a broken pair of glasses out of his pocket. Ray just arrived and ran over to Stan, who was still on the ground.

"You ok?" Ray asked as he saw a man running around the corner.

"Ray, lets stop that man!" Fraser said as Ray helped Stanley stand up.

"Ok." Stanley and Ray both answered.

"Oh, dear. Well actually I was referring to both of you. So, no harm done." The three laughed a little and ran off after the man who was quite slow. Stanley turned the corner and ran into someone.

Therefore, he ended up on the ground again! Ray laughed a little. "Not you day is it Stan?" Dief and Fraser continued after the man. Ray stopped to help Stanley up but, Stanley didn't need his help.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Clumsy me!" It was a beautiful girl with long brown hair. She helped him up and Ray whisper to himself "Oh great!"

"Ah, It's no problem! Are you ok though?" He stared at her at heard violins playing in his head.

"Oh yeah I'm fine! My name is Penny Brandon"

"Oh, I'm Stanley Kowalski. Nice meetin' you."

"Yeah, and I'm Ray Vecchio." Ray broke the silence and awkwardness, for him. They we're doing just fine staring at each other.

"Oh, Hi, I didn't see ya there." Penny told him.

"Yeah, I can tell!" Ray said with all do sarcasm. Just then Dief started growling. They had forgotten about the man and Fraser.

"We should probably check that out." Ray told Stanley as they both left Penny without saying one thing to her about where they were going. They didn't realize that Penny was following them.

Then they found Fraser with the man holding him at gun point. "Chicago PD! Don't do anything stupid!" Ray yelled to the man. Both Ray's were afraid to pull their guns. The man kicked Fraser's legs out from under him and he fell to the ground.

Then he aimed his gun at the Ray and Stanley. "Don't you move. I ain't afraid of shooting cops!" A small box fell out of his pocket. Their was someone sneaking up behind him. It was Penny.

She kicked the man and punched him in his groin, Very professionally! Stan's mouth was dropped. She really knew what she was doing. The man fell to the ground and called to Stan. "Well, you can arrest him now, Stanley."

"Uh, yeah. How did you do that?" He grabbed the man and cuffed him.

"Karate. I'm a black belt." She grinned a little. She was trying to show off to Stanley although she just met him.

"Wow! You really know what you're doing. And thanks for helpin' us. Well, we got to take this bozo in. If ya ever need anything' you can find me at the police station. It's just down the road." He winked at her.

"I know where it is. I use to go there all the time." The smile left her face. She sat down on the curb.

"What do you mean by 'go there'?"

"My husband, he was an officer there. He died in action four years ago." She almost started crying but kept up her image.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure he was a good man." He ,bravely, put an arm around her. she looked at him and sighed.

"He was and Thank you." she liked his are around her but, she slid out and walked away. She was scared of starting a new relationship.

"Well, I have to go. I need to order a new pair of glasses." He pulled out his broken glasses and they both laughed a little.

"Hey, I know a great place to buy glasses. Can I show you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Ray would you mind booking him?"

"You owe me Kowalski!" Ray said with a smirk and left with the man.

"Stanley, we are going out for lunch after this." Fraser said to his partner still recovering from his ordeal.

"Yeah I have a feeling I'll be having lunch with someone else."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What does this have to do with being home early?" Francesca asked her brother.

"I'm not done yet! The best part starts after you meet Penny." Ray narrated and continued his story.

Ok, well I'm stopping here. Review if you think I should continue this. I'll be finishing my first story too. It's called "A Date for the Dance." Review it too please. I'm planning on incorporating the charactors Cassie and Hazel into this story since they were in my last one. Do you think thats a good idea? Let me know please! Thank you kindly! :D


	2. Dog Races

I was just reading my last chapter of this story and realized how funny it was! So, I'll give you patient duesers a new chapter! :D Also, I decided not to add Cassie and Hazel in this story. I promise to in my next one! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok. find a pair that looks like the one you broke." Penny told Stanley as they entered the department store's eye care section.

"I didn't brake 'em. That kid running outta the restaurant broke 'em!" He said defensivley. He scanned the selection before pointing to a pair. "Here, this one looks like mine."

"Hey that looks just like the ones I have!" Stan couldn't believe Penny even had glasses. He hadn't thought to ask her if she did.

"Here let me show you." She pulled a case out of her purse and put on her pair. Stanley put on his broken pair too.

"I thought I was the only one who had glasses that looked like this! That's why I never wear 'em!" Penny explained. She was pretty much explaining Stan's life.

"That's what I thought! I might wear mine more because I met you!" They laughed but had to stop abruptly since a giggly employee walked over to them.

"May I help ya'll?"

"Um, yeah I need a pair of these glasses but I dunno how much they are?"

"Oh, well come over here and we'll work something out. We have a buy one get one free special this week."

"That sounds great." He couldn't believe it. Penny had put her arm around him! Some part of her decided to except him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray and Fraser entered the station. Ray dragged the man cuffed man behind him. "Hey, Frannie!" He looked around and noticed his sister was no where to be found. "Frannie?" He turned towards Elaine. "Elaine, you seen Frannie?"

"She went to lunch before you left." She reminded him rising from her chair. "You're losing it, Ray."

"Right, right. So I've been told." He said sarcastically and tossed the cuffed man over to the Duck boys.

"Hey, what's this for?" Dewey asked.

"Book 'em! I'm going to lunch."

"Ray, shouldn't we stay in case there are questions?" Fraser interrupted.

"Benny, I'm so hungry, I could eat a wolf." Dief growled. "No offense." He looked down at the wolf.

"Alright, Ray, fine." He raised his hands.

"Good, do we need to call Kowalski?" Ray stepped back towards his phone on the desk.

"I think he'll be dining with someone else."

"I think you're right about that." He walked towards the door with Fraser. He remembered Penny and thought to himself. "Why can't I get a girl like that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, are you ready to order?" A waitress walked over to Stan and Penny's table. They were laughing about something. No one could tell that they had only known each other for an hour.

"Uh, yeah. I'll have the hamburger. And, what do you want?" He closed his menu and looked at Penny.

"Uh, I'd like the chicken salad. Thanks." She closed her menu too. And they both gave their menus to the waitress.

"Good choices. I'll be back in a few minutes." They nodded as the waitress disappeared into the kitchen.

"I have a question for you?" She Sipped some water and looked around nervously.

"Shoot." He regretted using that expression.

"Okay, um," She laughed at her self nervously. Which was all the more attractive to him. "Does this like, actually count as a date? Ya know, since it's only lunch?"

"Um," He thought about it. "Do you want it to?"

"Honestly? No."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good, because." She was about to say 'because I want to do this again.' but stopped herself. "Um, I don't know. I was just making conversation." She tried to smile.

"Oh, yeah, I understand." There was something very awkward about all this. Suddenly it all got even more awkward. 10 great dane dogs ran by the window of the restaurant. It was enough to scare Stan and Penny out ot their seats.

"What the-" She started. Stan ran to the window along with Penny following him.

"Dogs? Big dogs?" He asked himself quietly.

"Great danes, actually." He looked at Penny. "My sister's a veterinarian." She explained, he nodded. They ran outside to join the action. Three men were running in front of the herd of dogs. Stan followed the three men as they split down an alley and Penny followed the dogs.

"Stop! Chicago PD." He pulled out his gun and took his usual stance. The three men stopped seeing it was a dead end.

"What you want?" One of the street smart men said.

"Why are there dogs chasing you?"

"We freed them from a dog catchers truck."

"Those dogs we're there for a reason, they could be rabid or somethin'."

"Nuh uh." The other man stepped forward. "Ya see, we're with a resistance. Them dog catchers, they kill dogs."

"Yeah, since when?" He kept his gun up at them.

"It's been about a month now. They take pets and kill 'em. Use their fur for dough. You listenin' to us?"

"Yeah, I'm listening. Why don't you come back to the station with me and we'll see what we can do."

"No!" One of them yelled and backed away. Sran was about to pull his gun on them again when he heard Penny yelling nearby. He ran down the alleys calling her name until he caught her cornered in the alley with the dogs.

"Stan." She was breathing heavily. "This is why my sister's the vet and not me."

He wasn't sure what to say. He could concentrate on was the 10 dogs barking at her hungrily. "Okay just stay calm, uh." He looked around "Think Kowalski, think!" He looked up at balcony above her. "Just hold on!" She nodded and he disappeared.

He ran into the building and up stairs until he arrived at the door. The room was an employee break room. He ran in and flashed his badge so no one even bothered to stand up. "Penny, you still there?" He hung over the balcony.

"I don't really have anywhere better to be so, yeah." She looked up at him.

"Yeah, that was a dumb question. Okay, stay there." He ran back inside the break room. "You guys got a later or something?" They shook their heads. He sighed and ran back to the balcony.

"Still here!" She yelled hearing him back on the balcony.

"I'm thinkin'!" He put a leg over the side of the rail.

"Are you crazy?" She yelled.

"Probably." He put his other leg over the rail and stood on the few inches of metal there was. Then, he did the craziest thing he could think of. He threw his legs over the rail and hung upside down above her. "Gimme your hand!"

She looked up and saw him hanging over her. "Yeah, right!" She yelled at him.

"I'm serious, trust me!" She couldn't believe she was actually trusting him. She grabbed his hands and he, somehow, pulled them both up. The janitors and other employees in the break room we're on the belcony applauding. Stan smiled at Penny and sat down next to her.

"You could have killed yourself you know!" She scolded him.

"I don't care." And he meant that. He wrapped his arms around her as she recovered from her near death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Is this good enough to continue? Please review! I really want to know what everyone thinks of this story! The next chapter will be better!


End file.
